callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eder Dam
"The Eder Dam" is the eleventh campaign mission in Call of Duty. The player's objective is to destroy eight anti-aircraft guns, then enter the Eder Dam facility and plant explosives on the electrical generators. Characters *Evans (playable) *Waters *Price Walkthrough Getting Started At the beginning of this level, the player will spawn in a field near the dam. Get closer, aim towards the boxes, and take the first enemy down. Now that the enemies have been awakened, the ones near the boxes will hide behind them while some new enemies will come in from the top of the dam. Take out the ones from the dam first, then focus on the ones hiding behind the boxes. When they are down, go to the boxes if medium medikits are needed, otherwise take a right (from the field) to find the Flakvierling AA guns. When the player is on top of the dam, make sure to have a sniper rifle out at all times. Enemies will be firing from a distance, sniping will make quick work of them. Some will try to hide behind the guns or crouch, so be patient. Once getting to the fourth AA gun, stop, crouch, and lean right until seeing somebody lying on the ground. That's an MG42 gunner, snipe him. Once the FlaKs have been destroyed, go to the covered area near the last AA gun, and the door will burst open, revealing a troop. Take him out, then go down and use the elevator. Image:damspawn.png|Spawn Image:damspawnright.png|Enemies coming from the dam. Image:damspawnmedikits.png|The medikits on the boxes. Image:dam1stagun.png|The 1st gun. Image:dam2ndagun.png|The 2nd gun. Image:dam3rdagun.png|The 3rd gun Image:dam4thagun.png|The 4th gun. Image:dam4thmg42.png|This guy is next to the 5th gun, but needs to be sniped before you get there. Image:dam5thagun.png|The 5th gun. Image:dam6thagun.png|The 6th gun. Image:damentranceinside.png|The entrance to the inside. It's near the 6th gun. Image:dam1stele.png|The 1st elevator. From the 1st Elevator to the Second When the player gets on the elevator, Make sure the switch is on the right side and stay behind the barrel while crouching, then pop up and down to shoot them. There are two MP44-wielding troops at the bottom and if the player is not facing the right direction when the elevator ends, the enemy will target the player easily. For insurance, have a grenade primed while going down, and throw it upon seeing the enemy. There's a grenade box in the room, pick it up if needed. The player can pick up the MP44s the troops drop, but will not be getting ammo for it until the bottom AA guns are destroyed. After that, take a right and get rid of the troop near the corner, then take another right. The player will be at a fork. Go either left or forward. If going left, the player will miss out on two medium medikits and grenade boxes, and will have to take out the enemies in the forward path. The forward path is in a tight room, which makes grenades very useful. Either way, the player ends up near a room overlooking some processing machines. There are a few troops there, toss a grenade in before entering. After having cleared out the room, go right. The left is merely a dead end. Now upon a catwalk with some enemies hiding behind pillars, toss a grenade to flush them out then finish them off with the SMG. At the end, take a right, and the player will be in another hallway. If the player feels engaging these enemies from this distance is not possible, throw a grenade at them to make them run away to get closer and take them out. At the end of that hall, take a left and the player will be on another catwalk. At the end of that catwalk, take a right and there will be another hall. An elevator will be on the left side in the middle of it, so call it up and ride it down. Don't bother going to the end of the hall, it's a dead end. Image:dam1stelebottom.png|The greeting party at the end of the 1st elevator. Image:damfork.png|The fork. Image:damforwardgoodies.png|The forward path has some goodies. Image:damleftpath.png|The left doesn't. Image:damcontrolroom.png|The entrance to the observation room. Image:damcontrolroom2.png|Go left for a dead end, or go right to continue. Image:damhall1.png|The 1st hall. Image:damdeadenddudes.png|The guys firing at you from underneath the catwalks. Image:dam2ndele.png|The second elevator is one the left side in the middle of the hall. Second Elevator to Generators When the elevator stops, the player will be facing two medium medikits. Three troops will try to sneak in from the right and attack, but throwing a grenade to the right as soon as the elevator stops will help. Take the grenades if needed, then go right (where there are two grenade boxes on a crate), then left. The player will see a processor machine on the bottom floor on the left. Enemies will be across and next to the player, so toss grenades to disrupt them, then finish them off with the SMG. When they are down, go on ahead and use the stairs to go down. Once on the floor the machines are on, there will be two troops on the left and right corner at the bottom of the stairs, so be careful. Keep going until getting to the last machine, where a tunnel to the next area will be; the very long hall. The very long hall does not have enemies at it until the end, so have a grenade primed. If the player wishes, he/she can get closer, but enemies are hiding behind the boxes, so throw a grenade behind the boxes before nearing one. After the troops are gone, go right. The player will be in what appears to be crate heaven. There's a grenade box near the entrance, pick it up if needed. Once inside, some troops will come in from the far right and hide behind the crates. Throw grenades to take them out, and rush the survivors with the SMG. They will not advance so do not worry about them getting close. When this "crate heaven" is cleared out, go to the back, then the right. The player will be outside. When near the door on the far-left side, a troop will pop out. Take him out and go in. The player will then be in a small room with a grenade box on the left. A door is on the right, so go in. Once inside this generator room, immediately toss grenades at the center and the right side of the room. For the right, make sure the grenade bounces off the wall and lands in the small opening between the generator and the wall. Go to the right when all targets have been eliminated and walk through the room, killing every enemy left. When the room is cleared out, place two bombs on each generator, then go past the door between the generators. Image:dam2ndelebottom.png|Enemies will come form the right side when the second elevator stops. Image:dam2ndelegrens.png|The grenades just past the elevator. Image:dampillars.png|The pillars. Use grenades to flush out the enemies hiding behind them. Image:damstairstroopsbottom.png|These troops will attack you when you get near the bottom of the stairs. Image:damlonghallent.png|The entrance to the very long hall. Image:damverylonghall.png|The very long hall. Image:damcrateheaven.png|Crate heaven. Image:damoutside.png|Outside, just before the generators. Image:damgencenter.png|Throw a grenade here. Image:damgenright.png|And to here. Image:damgen1.png|The 1st generator. Image:damgen2.png|The 2nd generator. The bottom AA-Guns Once outside, find the 8.8 FlaK AA-gun and turn left towards a crate. A trooper likes to hide behind them, so toss a grenade to flush him out, then finish him off. Once he's out, place a bomb on the gun and go towards the field (in front of the player from the generators). Grab the grenade box near the entrance to the field if needed. Now the player is in a field. Troops from the field and the final AA-gun will be firing, so crouch. The field trooper tends to be near the AA gun on the right. When he's down, place a bomb on the AA-gun, and go forward across the bridge. The final AA-gun is placed at the end of the bridge. There are two troopers here, so take them out. When they are dead, place a bomb on the gun, and go back. Image:dam1stbguncrate.png|A troop usually hides behind this crate. Image:dam1stbgun.png|The 1st gun. Image:dam2ndbgun.png|The 2nd gun. Image:dam3rdbgun.png|The 3rd gun. Getting to the exit Now the player needs to go all the way back to the top of the dam. Enemies have been refreshed, so the player will have to do things all over again. Going back, there are a few differences. * MP44-wielding troops are here. Take their MP44s if the player wishes. * When getting back from the very long hall, the player will be where the upper floor overlooks the processing machines. Troops are there, but do not stay back to fight. They're too nimble to fight where the player is, so take them out when on their level. * When getting off the second elevator, a voice on the PA will say that he has the commanding officer and that there is no escape. He's lying. * Right before the first elevator, there are three troops waiting. Toss a grenade to disrupt them, then finish them off. Once at the top, the player will find Price in an Opel Blitz truck. Get to the back and press the use key, and exit the map. Image:damsurprise.png|These guys will surprise you when you get out of the very long hall. Don't attack them right then. Image:damexit.png|The exit. Weapon Loadout Vehicles *Opel Blitz Miscellaneous *Explosives Videos Trivia *The large spotting lights will turn off when approached by the player, even though there is no one operating them. Transcript Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels